Birthday Boy
by PyroSomniac
Summary: It's Keith's birthday! And Nick's forced by Ellis to take him to Vegas and show him a birthday he'll never forget. M for sexual content and drug use.


Nick scowled and tapped his fingers against his drink. Another hour and they would be in Vegas, and off of this plane. A slight jostle on his side had him turning to glare at the perpetrator and snarl. "Stop your damn fidgeting already, would you? You act like you haven't been on a plane before."

Keith grumbled and tried to settle in his seat, clearly not used to the cramped space; he mumbled under his breath, "ah haven't, y'grumpy geezer."

Nick snorted and raised his glass to take a drink. "That's not my fault. You should blame the health department for not wanting animals on a plane." With a smirk, Nick turned back to his book, doing his best to ignore the red head beside him.

Keith turned his head toward the older man, about to start an argument, but growled and crossed his arms. The hick wiggled around in his seat again, tapping his foot in boredom, messed with the overhead lights- anything that would cure his boredom. "Wha's this thing do?" he asked to no one in particular, pushing the air conditioner button on Nick's side, making cool air turn on and off against the other man's face.

Nick snarled and grabbed Keith's wrist, with a tug, Nick and Keith were face to face. "Listen here you little shit. I don't care if you ARE Ellis's best friend, I will chuck your ass off of this plane if you don't. Keep. Still. Understand me?"

Keith let a mischievous smirk spread across his face "y'better let go a'my arm before your head meets that there window, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

Nick narrowed his eyes at the redneck and grinned. His gripped tightened on the others wrist. "Why don't you make me, hick?"

Keith leaned in closer, about to unleash a list of insults, until the pilot came over the speaker system. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving Las Vegas in about ten minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us today." Keith sighed in relief, glad that they were finally here "maybe some other time, geezer. Lookin' forward ta you treatin' me the whooole trip." Keith grinned before snatching his arm back and fastening his seat belt, thoughts of good food, booze and beautiful women crowding his head.

Nick snarled and turned to fasten his seat belt. The little shit would pay for this that was for sure. With that thought in mind, Nick set out to get comfortable for the landing.

Once Keith's feet stepped on airport ground, he stretched his poor slim body till his joints popped "ahh man it's good to be back on th'ground!" As he scratched his stomach, he looked around for some place to pig out after about 4 hours of being in the air "where we headed, city slicker?"

Nick smirked and began to walk ahead. "Our hotel room. Dropping some stuff off and getting changed." Nick paused in mid-step and turned to look Keith up and down. "You DO own something...NOT that, don't you?"

Keith scoffed, almost offended "ah'll have you know, I'm not ALWAYS 'trashy'! Ah got somethin', don'chu worry, Nicky~" he said, winking at the older man before grabbing his suitcase and walking ahead. The red head stopped though, looking from left to right "where's th' hotel again?"

Nick scowled and pushed past the redneck. "Damn it kid, I told you not to call me that. Anyways," Nick paused and began to scan the crowd, his eyes lighting up suddenly, and with a grin he began to walk forward. "It's not the hotel we're looking for; it's our ride." With a grin plastered on his lips, Nick strode forward and made an open gesture at the large stretch limo waiting a few yards away- a driver outside holding a sign reading 'Birthday Boy'. With a laugh, Nick clapped Keith on the shoulder and begin to pull him faster along. "Welcome to Vegas, kid."

Keith was speechless. Who would've thought- NICK, of all people, got him a limo. It was the most badass thing someone's done for him since Ellis stole a full keg for him on his 18th birthday. "wh- Nick y'serious?! Ya got a limo? Awe shit man that's awesome!" he exclaimed as he and the con man sat inside on the nice leather seats. "An' fer my birthday too; If anythin' I thought you'd gone soft on me, man~" he teased, jabbing the man's side with his elbow, laughing.

Nick grunted and rolled his eyes. "It's not for you. I don't want to be seen in anything LESS than a limo when you're wearing. . that." Nick chuckled as the limo started up and begin heading to their destination.

The southerner shook his head and grinned "whatever makes y'feel manly, Nick." he said, leaning forward toward the mini fridge, smirking at finding bottles and bottles of vodka, whiskey and other assorted mini shots. "An' as I said before, my clothes ain't THAT bad," he said, gesturing toward his faded pale blue jeans, black tank top and unzipped hoodie "s'what ah always wear, it's COMFY-" he paused to down a shot of whiskey, cringing; his eyes closed tightly at how strong the little drink was "whew- compared t'your stiff suits!"

Nick scoffed and poured himself a drink. "My 'stiff suits' are what will get you looked at and laid, kid. Vegas doesn't come cheap." Nick leaned back against the seats and downed his drink.

Keith leaned back into the comfortable leather-bound seats as well, reading a label of an unknown type of whiskey "I've got somethin' that'll get me some arm candy," he chuckled "don'chu worry, s'my birthday, I'm gonna look niiice an' classy t'night, thanks to you an' this amazin' limo!" Keith raised his shot bottle toward Nick, grinning happily and mischievously.

Nick snorted and swirled his drink around his glass. "Let's hope so."

**Cut scene Open to Hotel**

Keith rested his beat up suitcase by the door as he looked around "goddamn, Nick- Who'dya kill for this room?!" he joked, rushing toward the huge window, staring out at the amazing view of the Vegas strip. "Ah really gotta thank El fer talkin' me into this." he mumbled to himself, more excited about tonight.

Nick snorted. "Honestly? You don't want to know." Nick strolled forward and placed his bags on the large bed near the bathroom door. "Alright. This bed is mine. Window bed can be all yours." Nick turned to his bags and began to ruffle through them.

Keith nodded and walked back at the door, grabbing his suitcase and plopping it on the soft covers of his bed. "So how's your game, old man? Y'aren't too rusty with gamblin' now are ya?" he jabbed, laughing as he brought out his best, most expensive clothes he could afford for this one occasion.

Nick grinned devilishly and brought out his clothes for tonight. "I guess you'll be finding out later tonight, won't you kid?" Grinning, he strode over to the bathroom and set his clothes on the counter. "Get dressed. We're leaving at 8." And with a click, Nick closed the door.

Keith stripped out of his hoodie and struggled out of his tank top, stretching his still sore and locked muscles from the long flight. He grabbed his burgundy button shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up and folding the sleeves up to his elbows.

SKIPS TO A FEW MINUTES LATER

Nick grumbled as he stepped out if the bathroom- eyes trained on his watch as he glowered at the hick. "Hurry up, would you? Limo is downstairs waiting, and don't you even think I wouldn't leave without you."

The fully dressed redhead looked at himself in the large mirror before slapping on a fair amount of cologne, "hold yer horses, Gran'pa, Ahm almost done!" Keith straightened his slim tie and walked out to Nick "Whatdja think? Told ya I had some fancy clothes." he said gesturing toward his attire.

It took a fairly amount of time to acquire such expensive clothes, but it was worth it. With his nice black embroidered silk vest, burgundy dress shirt, black slim tie, flattering dress pants and shined dress shoes, there was no way the ladies could say no.

Nick gave him a once over before letting out a chuckle. "Not bad, half-breed. Not bad at all." Nick's own attire consisted of a pinstriped red undershirt unbuttoned at the first 3 buttons, black slacks, polished dress shoes and a slim suit jacket. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, Nick grabbed his wallet and stared at the redneck. "Party starts in an hour. We won't be back until well into the morning, so make sure you have everything you need because we sure as hell aren't coming back to get it."

Keith raised an eyebrow "party?" he asked, making sure that he had his wallet, phone and. . other accessories that might come in handy later in the evening.

Nick grinned at Keith. "Party. Vegas style. The works, kid."

Nick chuckled and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Now are you ready or not? Limo is waiting for us."

Keith slowly grinned and nodded, grabbing his best coat and following the man outside toward the lobby of the fine hotel.

Nick grinned as he ordered another round of shots for the table- eyes wandering over to watch the drunken shuffling on the dance floor. With a sway of his hips, the con man-made his way back to their table, a large bottle of scotch in one hand, and shot glasses in the other. His eyes scanned over the group of people they had picked up for the party (mostly consisting of people and faces he would most likely be forgetting by tomorrow. But hey- Vegas.) He squirmed into the tightly packed booth and set the glasses and bottle down with a grin. "Alright birthday boy, you ready for your birthday shots?"

Keith laughed as he unwrapped an arm from a pretty piece of arm candy, patting the table like a drum "yew know ahm always ready, Neek~ Lay em on me!" He exclaimed over the loud club music and women's laughter.

Nick smirked and poured 4 rounds of shots- the last one ending with a double shot. Nick capped the bottle up again and draped an arm over the chair. "Have at it kid! Go crazy."

And Keith did just that. "Awright, ladies, y'ready t'see what a REAL Georgian bred drinker can do?!" The girls only laughed, clinging onto Nick and Keith, truly far more gone than the two men. Keith grabbed the first shot and chugged it down, letting out a grunt before going after the next one, then the next and next, until he got to the last one, "t'Vegas!" he said, voice hoarse from the burning sensation of the booze. He threw his head back and downed the shot, only to choke it back up and start coughing uncontrollably, making the scotch spray across the table.

Nick jumped forward and began to slap Keith continuously on his back, laughing as he did. "J-Jesus half-breed, way to 'show 'em how it's done'!" Nick burst into a fit of laughter as Keith's coughing began to fade.

Keith wiped the scotch dripping off his chin away and started laughing along with the con man "sh-shut yer trap, gran'pa!" he said, roughly pushing Nick away, still laughing roughly "whatchu say we take this party somewhere more comf'table?" he said, staring at Nick suggestively, eyes glossy and clouded from the previous shots.

Nick looked over the disheveled redneck with a grin. He wet his lips and leaned forward. "What did you have in mind, kid?"

Keith poured himself another shot, downing it quickly before stumbling to his feet; the redhead bent down toward the gambler, grabbing his tie and bringing him closer "ah aint nev'r wanna fergit this night, Nicky~ why don'chu put that smirkin' mouth'a yours to a good use." Keith smirked sloppily, hair falling in front of his face.

Nick locked eyes with the younger man and grinned. Downing his shot, he stood up, pulled out his wallet, and threw a wad of bills on the table. "That should cover the tab. Come on, kid-" Nick grabbed Keith's wrist and began to pull him/stumble towards the door. "Limo waiting outside."

Keith laughed, tripping over his own feet as he kept a strong grip on the older man's arm. Once they reached outside, he was blinded by the blurred lights of the strip. He and the con man stumbled towards the limo, Keith pressing his hands anywhere and everywhere on Nick.

Nick groaned and let out a soft string of curses as he guided them to the limo. Once the door was open, Nick pushed Keith inside and stumbled in after him. "T-to the hotel Please." Nick ground out to the driver. And then the car was moving.

Keith couldn't wait any longer. He gripped Nick's messy locks and brought him closer until their mouths crushed against each other, a mess of heated kisses began as his hands tugged on the man's hair, moving lower and lower. A drunken moan escaped from the redhead as he moved his shaking hand against Nick's chest.

Nick grunted into the kisses and pushed his hand through the redhead's messy locks- his other being used for support as he lowered Keith down against the leather seats. Nick broke the kiss to bite and kiss down Keith's jaw line- grinning at the man beneath him.

Keith moaned and bucked his hips up against the other man's groin. He pulled out Nick's dress shirt and ran his hands up his abdomen, scratching lightly with blunt nails. "We better git there quick or ah'm gonna fuck you right here, right now." he growled out, rolling his hips up against the man above him, nails digging harder against Nick's sweaty skin in anticipation.

Nick groaned against the hick and rolled his hips down. "Y-you're fucking me? Haa. That's good, kid." With a moan, Nick reached down to grab Keith's hips and arched his back against the friction. "But w-were almost there."

Keith smirked deviously. He grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and flipped them, the redhead now straddling the con man's lap, "well it is mah birthday, Nick," he glided one hand under the other's shirt as he pressed down hard against the man's groin with his own, emitting a low groan. "Nnhh, don'cha wanna make me happy~?" he leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses from Nick's neck up to his jaw line before hungrily kissing his pursed lips again.

Nick gasped into the kiss and gently pulled away from the younger man. The car screeched to a stop and Nick threw the door open. "Fine. We'll see what happens. For now? Get your ass out of this limo and into our room." Nick smirked and tugged him in for a quick kiss before departing out of the car door and walking towards the entrance.

Keith straightened up as best as he could and struggled out the limo, shutting the door behind him "here ah come ol'man."

Nick slammed the door behind them once they were inside, and with a grin he pressed Keith against the wooden frame, hips pressing against Keith's own and his thigh falling between Keith's legs. "Shit kid. You better step your game up."

Keith moaned, bucking his hips against the others, hands tugging and pulling at Nick's messy hair. "Don'chu worry, darlin'," he pushed the man off him and dragged him toward his bed, throwing him onto the soft covers "Ah got a few tricks up m'sleeve.." he said as he started unbuttoning his vest and dress shirt sloppily. Head still cloudy with lust and booze, he made sure the gambler could see his hip bones peeking out of his trousers.

Nick groaned and raked his eyes up and down the hick's body. Well, he was the birthday boy. . With a grin, Nick let his legs fall apart and leaned up on his elbows. "Alright birthday boy. . . come and get me." he smirked.

Keith smirked and stripped out of his pants, leaning down to throw them in his suitcase and to take out a clinking shiny item, making sure it was out of Nick's peripheral vision when he hopped on the bed. The redhead crawled on top the man, straddling familiar hips as he ripped his dress shirt open with one hand, leaning down to lay bites on each nipple.

Nick gasp and ground his hips against the younger man, his hands fisting in the bed sheets and his head tipping back. He licked his lips and chuckled lightly. "J-JESUS. That shirt was expensive, kid. You're going to have to make up for that."

Keith chuckled huskily, taking Nick's hands in his and slowly raising them above his head "Oh ah'll make up for it awright. . ." he brought his other hand with the object and quickly cuffed both of the con man's wrists to the headboard. The southerner leaned back up looking down at the now trapped man, licking his lips at the sight beneath him "yew look pretty good in those, Nicky~"

Nick blinked dumbly at the hick before letting out a growl. "Funny. Uncuff me, kid." He scowled, face starting to tint.

Keith let out a laugh "fat chance, Mr. Gamblin' Man! Ah'm gonna have some fun till y'can't take no more~" Keith scooted down to Nick's groin, unbuckling the belt and pulling down both pants and boxers rather impatiently. The redhead grinned up at the man and blew softly on the erect dick in front of him "not bad, Nick." he said, licking his lips before covering the head with his lips, circling his tongue around the hard red head.

Nick gasped and arched his hips; his eyes squeezed closed and his head lolled off to the side. "K-Keith you can't- FUCK." Nick groaned and arched his back to get better access to Keith's mouth, panting and cursing the younger man all at once.

Keith reached up and forced the other's hips down, spreading his fingers across the sweaty skin as his tongue teased the head a little more before the redhead took more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat. He had to admit, he was not disappointed when he finally saw what the con man was packing. Keith moaned as the whole amount filled his mouth, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of Nick's pre-cum as it slid down his throat.

Nick let out a whine- and honest to god whine, and if you asked him about it later, he would deny it to his grave. "S-shit, enough! At this rate, I'll finish before I've..." Nick swallowed and tried to regain his breath. "Just- get your ass up here, redneck."

Keith chuckled against the pulsing cock, sliding his mouth off of it slowly and crawled up toward Nick, licking his lips "Yew taste pretty good, Nick." he said, leaning in for a kiss, shoving his tongue in the others mouth; his hands working on stripping his boxers off.

Nick snorted into the kiss and leaned his head up to better the angle- his teeth scraping over Keith's bottom lip playfully.

Keith abruptly ended the kiss and sat up, pulling Nick's pants down to his ankles. He leaned over the bed to grab his bottle of lube out of his suitcase and opened it, massaging it onto his now erect cock. "Y'think ya can handle this, ol' man?" he asked, still massaging his member with a grin on his face.

Nick growled and spread his legs apart wider for the hick; his back arching off the bed as he grinned cockily at the younger man. "Guess we'll have to find out, huh kid?" With a raised eyebrow, Nick moved his eyes down to watch Keith line himself up. Needless to say, he would not be disappointed.

Keith bit his lip at the sight of Nick completely open for him. He quickly grabbed the others legs and scooted closer, aiming at Nick's entrance. He leaned over and roughly kissed those bruised lips, biting down on the con man's bottom lip. "Git ready, darlin'-" he said and pushed the head of his cock inside, moaning out at how tight it was so far. "sh-shit-"

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and arched off the bed with a gasp. His thighs began to tremble as he began to pant- teeth working at his bottom lip as Keith continued to push inside. "J-Jesus FUCK-! Holy.."

Keith groaned as he pushed himself further in, gripping Nick's hips making his knuckles white "Fucking Christ, Nick- How long has it been you're so tight-" he buried his face into the crook of Nick's neck, biting down on his shoulder, enjoying the hot caress around his member.

Nick cried out and tipped his head back. "H-ah- haven't done this in... God, age-AHHH!" Nick let out a moan as Keith slid in further, his hips canting forward to take him all in.

The redhead panted, finally making it all the way in. He rose his head from Nick's shoulder, releasing his hip and gripping onto his hair roughly with his free hand "y'ready. .?" he asked, but pulled back out and quickly pushed back in, resting his forehead against Nick's as he repeatedly pumped into the handcuffed man.

Nick gasped loudly and let his mouth fall open, his head desperately snapping up to meet the man above him. With a groan, Nick leaned forward and bit into the hick's shoulder, muffling a cry.

Keith let out a shaky breath and chuckled "y'like yer ass gettin' fucked, huh ol' man. .?" he quickened his pace, grip tightening on Nick's hair as his other hand rose up the others leg, giving him more room to push deeper and harder. Keith kissed Nick roughly once more, tongue fighting for dominance.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and kissed back feverishly; a cry tearing through his throat as he slammed his hips up to meet Keith's, reaching his climax. With a shudder, Nick gasped against Keith's lips and coated both their stomachs in white.

Keith threw his head back and let out a pleasured groan, thrusting quicker until he could feel he was at his peak. The hick pulled out in time, mixing his seed with Nick's, a moan of ecstasy escaped his lips. He collapsed against Nick's sweaty and sticky chest, panting hard in shaky breaths. "sh-shit Nick. . ."

Nick grimaced at the sticky feeling meshing between them and sighed- letting his eyes slip closed and his head fall against the pillow. "Come on, uncuff me you brat. Shit's fucking gross."

Keith scoffed and sat up, feeling his skin un-stick from Nick's "way t'ruin a moment, geezer." he joked as he shimmied off the bed toward the bathroom. He came back with two wet towels "here-" he threw one of the towels onto Nick, covering half his torso and a bit of his face. "Gotta find the keys-" he said as he washed himself up, cleaning away his and his partner's aftermath.

Nick growled and squirmed on the bed, shooting an (appreciative) glare at Keith. "Yeah yeah. Sorry, I don't do fluffy moments. Now unlock me."

Keith shuffled through his suitcase before freezing "uhm-" he chuckled incredulously and scratched the back of his head "bout that tidbit-"

Nick blinked before scowling at the man. "What? Don't you know what a key looks like? Uncuff me." Nick fidgeted on the bed, continuing to glare down at the younger man.

Keith bit his lip and slowly turned back to stare at Nick, smiling sheepishly "Ah forgot t'pack em. . ."

* * *

_WHEW_ What a ride-

Hope you kinky bastards liked that, we really had some fun with it

I did all of Keith's actions, my buddy xXxSnakebites did all of Nick's actions~


End file.
